A Little Experimentation
by LycoX
Summary: While exploring the many brands of Alcohol, Scott and Cora decide to try a little experimentation with some Wolfsbane. The results go about as well as you would expect them too.


**A Little Experimentation**

 **Disclaimer: I think once I've gotten several of these Scott/Cora/Alcohol fics posted up, I'll put them all together in one fic over on A03. That sound good to y'all? And as always I own nothing but what you see here! Sequel to 'A New Friend'.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Scott McCall and Cora Hale had wound up striking up a friendship between themselves after she'd shown up at his house with the intention of thanking him for saving her and Boyd's lives. Only to end up sharing some Corona together and bonding a little. Nobody had really noticed the way they were acting with one another thanks to school and the issues the Darach and the Alpha Pack were giving them. Or so they had thought anyway as Allison had noticed but so far had kept quiet, as she just thought her ex was being friendly towards the girl in a time when things were pretty rough for her. Peter had also noticed but kept quiet since it wasn't exactly his place since he couldn't smell sex on either of them or any attempts to try and strongly hide it. And currently, the two teens were up in Scott's room once more drinking on some Jim Bean in their quest to get drunk and not being too pleased with the lack of results they were wanting. "Well, this is turning out so well." Noted Cora bitterly.

Scott just shook his head. "At least its got a decent taste to it." He replied with a light shudder, one that was joined in on by the girl as both remembered the last Alcoholic drink they had tried and nearly vomited over the taste.

"Good point."

Things were silent between the two for a few minutes as they drinked their JB. "You ever thought about experimenting any?" Asked Cora out of the blue.

Making him look to her. "What do you mean? Like sexually? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm straight and Allison and I weren't exactly THAT adventurous."

She snorted at that. "No, you goof! I meant with the Alcohol!" Instantly replied the girl with a blush on her cheeks.

Causing him to take notice and grin at her reaction. As shortly into getting to know her, he had quickly learned that like her brother, Cora preferred her interactions with people as being straight and to the point. No matter how blunt it was. "Well, you shoulda said so!" Teased Scott with a laugh and getting a light shove from the girl.

"I thought you would've gotten what I was talking about! Not, not sex right off the bat!" Shot back the girl with her blush still going.

And to her mortification, the jerk just laughed his head off! Making her shove him again and this time knocking him off the bed with an 'oof'. "Oops." Giggled the girl and not feeling sorry at all.

"I'll show you oops." Threatened her friend dangerously as he stood up and looked down at her with a shit eating grin on his face.

Another thing he'd come to learn, albeit accidentally, is that Cora's sides are rather ticklish. "Don't you dare!"

Instead of saying anything, he just launched himself at her, earning a shriek from the girl as he pounced on her and began to tickle her. Laughter rang in the air as Scott continued to tickle her with a huge grin on his face. Honestly liking the sound of her laughter as it was way better then her being a bit moody and tense cause of the Alpha Pack and the circumstances of what happened with her family. "U-Uncle! Uncle!" Yelled the girl eventually through her laughter.

Scott let up much to her relief and swore like Hell she was going to find his ticklish spot one day soon to get back at him! And even said as much, causing him to smirk at her. "I'll be waiting for that day. But I think I'll be safe for a long time to come."

"Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, I will. I very much will." Nodded Scott fervently and making her snort in amusement.

"Goof."

"Damn right I am."

He then decided to finally answer her question that started the whole thing as he sat down at the edge of the bed with her joining him seconds later. "But to answer your question, I haven't tried to experiment yet."

"How come?"

"I uhh… I never thought about it til now actually." Admitted the young Wolf bashfully and causing her to laugh over that.

This got her a pout from him that only made her laugh more. Course she immediately quit as she jumped up from the bed when he acted like he was about to try and tickle her again. "That's what I thought." Teased Scott with a grin.

Cora stuck her tongue out at him. "Whoa now, only offer if you're being serious."

"Pfft, you wish! But ANYWAYS! Do you wanna try some experimenting?"

"Uhh, I guess. But I wouldn't know what to start with."

She shrugged her shoulders at him. "Could always try some Wolfsbane."

Her suggestion got him raising his eyebrows at her in uncertainty. "Wouldn't that probably kill us?"

"Well… So long as we don't put too much in." Replied the girl in a bit of uncertainty herself.

Scott began to think about the idea and figured that it couldn't hurt to try. "Might be the stupidest thing either of us will ever do, but let's do it."

"I don't know, we've still got a few years yet so anything's possible. But where could we get some Wolfsbane from?"

"Either Deaton or Argent. Deaton would probably want to know exactly why we want it while Argent probably wouldn't care as much."

"Right, cause we're Werewolves and he'd probably like it if we killed ourselves like a couple of dumbasses with the stuff." Muttered the girl a bit bitterly.

Thankfully, Scott didn't bother in trying to correct that since he was well aware of how his friend felt about the Argents in general. Which meant a big lack of trust in them. Especially with Allison after getting the low down about her history with them last year. "So Deaton then?

Cora looked up at him. "Umm… No. We'll go with Argent. My mom and Mr. Deaton used to be pretty friendly with one another." Replied the girl without going any further and Scott thankfully understood why she didn't.

"Right. Onwards! To getting drunk!"

"Hell yeah!"

Nearly 20 minutes later saw the two back in his room with a small bottle of liquified Wolfsbane courtesy of Chris Argent. Thankfully the man hadn't asked too many questions beyond why mainly Scott needed it. And was seemingly satisfied with the answer that it was in case an attack happened on his house by the Alpha Pack if his mom happened to be by herself at the time. Both teens stared at the little bottle a bit apprehensively. "Sooo… Who tries it first?" Wondered Cora.

As she was starting to re-consider the idea now that they had the stuff with them. Scott looked at it for a moment and then at her and come to a decision. "I think… I'll go first."

"You, you sure?" Asked the girl nervously and biting her lower lip.

Scott just nodded. "Yeah, hand me a bottle would you?"

Cora did so as her nervousness increased by the second over it. Seriously hoping he might back out and that if he did try it, that it worked out really well. She watched as he applied four drops of the stuff into his now opened bottle of Jim Bean, shook it up, and then tried it. A gasp came from him after that. "Whoa. That, that tasted a little different." Muttered the boy.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Uhh… Good different." He thought about it after saying that.

"Oh yeah, definitely good different."

She watched as he took a long drink from the bottle and then let out a burp once he was done. "Damn!" Got out the teen with a shake of the head.

Argent had told them it was fast acting but he hadn't realized just how fast acting it truly was until then. Cora however still felt pretty apprehensive over it as he giggled some and continued to drink from the bottle. Another burp escaped him and he turned to her with half opened eyes. "I… I don't know if this is supposed to shbeel like this but… On't feeeel gooooood anymores..." Moaned out the boy.

He suddenly fell back onto the bed and started to shake horribly. "Oh God!" Cried out Cora in fear.

"C-Call…!"

"Ambulance!? Yeah, I'll do that!"

"N-No! De-Deaton! Ca-Can't let m-my mo-om know!" Groaned out the boy as he shook and felt incredibly ill.

Cora stared at him, not sure if she really should call Mr. Deaton but when her friend rolled to the side and vomited and then went back to being on his bed and yelled at her to do it. She quickly dialed up the man's number with tears in her eyes after grabbing Scott's cell. Scott's gasping rattling loudly in her ears as she waited for the other line to pick up and when it did, she let out a cry of relief. "M-Mr. Deaton! I need, I need you to come to Scott's!"

" _What!? What happened!?_ "

"W-Wolfsbane Poisoning! Please, help him!" Cried the girl in terror as Scott vomited again as he began to get quite sweaty.

" _I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Make sure you keep the Wolfsbane away from him and help him throw up if he can't move!_ "

"Okay!" Replied Cora and then heard a dial tone.

Dropping Scott's phone to the floor, she looked over at her friend with tears in her eyes, unsure of what to do beyond helping take his pain and helping him move in case he couldn't when a need to puke happened. Cora would end up having to search high and low in quick succession to find an inhaler for him when he began to have serious trouble breathing. Which had only served to freak her out more and wished she had called for an ambulance even more. Or that his mom was there so she could help out. And after what felt like an eternity, Deaton finally showed up at the McCall home with a worried look on his face and a bag of equipment in his hands. Spotting the little bottle of liquified Wolfsbane, the man quickly realized what had been used on Scott. In addition to realizing how it got in his system as well when he noticed the bottles of Alcohol in the room. Quickly taking action, he ripped open Scott's shirt and took a scalpel and made a short incision down the young man's chest. Which had freaked Cora out some in seeing. "It'll be alright, Cora. I promise. This is the quickest way to get the Wolfsbane out of him." Soothed the older man as a grayish gas came out of her friend's body.

Making for Scott's breathing to even up as his body began to relax from the loss of the Wolfsbane. Cora let out a sigh of relief as she crawled into the bed and hugged him as best she could. Happy as Hell he would be okay now thanks to Mr. Deaton. Scott himself had a slight struggle as he wrapped an arm around her crying form while Deaton looked on with an impassive face. Though disappointment could be felt coming from him. Raising his head up a little to look at him, Scott began to speak. "Don't… Don't tell my mom. Or, or Derek. Please."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Scott. What you and Cora were attempting to do was in no way safe. This could have killed you if she hadn't of been able to get ahold of me in time."

"I get that, I swear I do. But they can't know. Especially since neither of them, anyone for that matter even knows we're drinking. I promise we won't ever try something like this again. Just please don't tell them." Pleaded the young man while Cora kept quiet and hoped the man would agree.

As she knew Derek would NOT be happy. Especially if he was to find out just how exactly they got the stuff. His mom would also be fairly unhappy too and probably damned heartbroken as she knew how much the mother loved her son. And how much he loved her in return. Deaton sighed as he listened and thought it over and made a decision. One he hoped he wouldn't end up regretting. "Fine. I won't say anything. I just hope I won't regret it. And I'm not sure of what either of the reasons you two have for drinking Alcohol and trying to feel its effects, but I do hope you both find other ways to cope that are more safer."

Now, he could tell them of an ingredient that would be safe to use for Alcoholic purposes. But he wasn't going too as he was not about to help a couple of minors like that. Perhaps when they were older but not now. He then grabbed the little bottle of Wolfsbane and pocketed it with the feeling that he had a pretty good idea of whom it belonged too. And wondered why the man would even agree to give the two the stuff to begin with. "Thanks… Deaton." Scott finally said as he laid his head down with a sigh and closed his eyes since the light was hurting them at the moment.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Added Cora softly.

"You're welcome kids, just… Don't make me regret not saying anything."

"We won't." Replied the girl adamantly.

Of course she figured neither of them would exactly be willing to find any reasons to make him regret it anytime soon. Deaton nodded and then made his way out, but not before telling them to call him in case anything happened. Both stayed where they were for a good while as they thought about the stupidity of what they'd just done. And felt glad as Hell for the fact nothing horrible had happened in the end. "Lets not drink for a few days..." Muttered Scott tiredly.

Cora snorted. "Dumbass." Replied the girl with some fondness to her voice and making him chuckle with a groan.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally, as I thought up this idea over some weeks ago, it was going to be more lighthearted. But then I began to think that a more serious tone would be better. And will Deaton end up regretting not saying anything? Only time will tell! R and R!**


End file.
